


Night Terror Routine

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Even a king bed wasn’t big enough for the three of them when the air was thick and no one could bear the touch of fabric, let alone the body heat of another human being. But somehow, Tony found himself in his usual place - pressed between Steve and Bucky - waking with a gasp from an elbow to his gut.





	Night Terror Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my tumblr appreciation prompts. I'm moving it here for safekeeping. Thanks anon for the prompt!

****The night was hot, sticky. Even a king bed wasn’t big enough for the three of them when the air was thick and no one could bear the touch of fabric, let alone the body heat of another human being. But somehow, Tony found himself in his usual place - pressed between Steve and Bucky - waking with a gasp from an elbow to his gut.

The heat. Hot, sticky, and it also stirred something in the former Winter Soldier, something they hadn’t addressed yet, not fully, not in the daylight. The sharp pain in his gut was a consequence of that.

Nightmares.

Bucky was still moving, his leg thrashing out, nearly kicking Steve. His arm went flying up by the pillow, and Tony sat up just in time to avoid a fist to the face. His ribs weren’t as lucky; Bucky rolled and sideswiped Tony with a punch to the side.

Pain radiated from the spot, and Tony curled inward, trying to get air back into his lungs. He couldn’t move, but he needed to. Bucky was one wild spasm away from waking up and Steve was already stirring.

This fucking summer heat.

All Tony could think about was the way Bucky’s face could clear of all emotion. How he’d see Tony’s no doubt bruised ribs and he would know who was responsible. Those stormy blue-gray eyes Tony loved so much would unfocus, fix on something right behind Tony’s head, and he’d simmer with guilt.

Not on his watch. Tony slipped from the bed, grabbing his robe as he limped to the door. 

The elevator doors were already open and waiting for him. FRIDAY didn’t ask; the elevator took him to the floor with the closest medical wing without comment.

This was only the second time, since they’d all started sleeping together, that this had happened. FRIDAY already had a routine. The hallway seemed longer when he was limping, every step causing pain to shoot up and down his side. The door to the clinic was already open, light on. But FRIDAY couldn’t open the medical freezer or pull out the ice, couldn’t fill the plastic bag or rummage through the drawer for the towel. He grabbed a strip of gauze and did his best to tie the bag full of ice against the worst of his bruising.

He was nearly finished when he learned that FRIDAY had added more to the night terror injury routine than he’d been aware of. But it was easy to figure it out when he heard the hurried footsteps of two super soldiers.

There was nowhere for Tony to hide, so instead, he straightened as best he could and met them head on..

Bucky came in first, drawn immediately to the ice fixed to Tony’s side, and there it was, the face he’d been trying to avoid all along. Tony didn’t see it long, because Bucky’s gaze dropped to the floor, and then he was being pushed aside. Steve was there in the doorway, face flushed with worry. “FRIDAY told us–Tony you’re hurt.”

“It’s fine, it was just–”

“It was me,” Bucky cut in, voice low and gaze still averted. “I–” His jaw snapped shut, and the blank stare shuttered with countless emotions, but none of them were anything good. Tony knew this was going to happen; the guilt was brewing in the darkest pits of Bucky’s seemingly endless pain. “That nasty bruise on your shin two weeks ago.” His voice had turned as empty as his expression. “You said it was from an accident at the gym, but–”

“Yes.” Tony knew what he was asking, and he wasn’t going to drag this out. It was all going to come out anyway, might as well come out all at once.

Steve swore from the corner. “Jesus, Tony.”

“Any other times?” Bucky asked through gritted teeth, and all Tony could think was that it was better than the emptiness. He was looking at Tony again, tense, like he could detonate at any moment. Tony took a step closer. As soon as he was within reach, he started running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Usually Bucky would lean in to the gesture. Tonight he stood straight, but he didn’t pull away. “Be honest with me.”

“No. Just now and the other time.”

Steve walked over to them in two long strides. “You should’ve told us.”

The emptiness had left Bucky’s eye completely, leaving in its wake visible self-loathing. It twisted at Tony’s gut, and he wanted to make it go away. Steve was next to him, and he turned to meet his eye, then looked back at Bucky and the message was clear enough. The two super soldiers may be worried about Tony’s injury, but Tony’s only priority right now was Bucky. They needed to do something, solve this. “I know, I should have told you right away, but I didn’t because I knew you’d withdraw.”

Steve and Bucky tensed then started talking at the same time. “You can’t be putting yourself in danger.” Steve’s tone evident that he knew the well-worn warning was falling to deaf ears.

Bucky’s fists clenched. “That’s not your decision.”

Tony may not be able to move much, but he was determined to get Bucky to understand, except before he could say anything Steve stepped in. “Withdrawing is not an option, Buck.”

Tony startled. He’d been certain it’d be him against the two of them, when it came to supporting them sleeping together. They were both super soldiers after all, could take the punches and kicks. It was really just Tony that was vulnerable. And they’d been sleeping together long before Tony arrived.

But here Steve was, one hand coming up to grip Tony’s shoulder, the other on Bucky’s. “We decided we were together, the three of us. So we’ll figure this out, the three of us.”

Tony kept his eye on Bucky, because not a second ago he looked like he was going to pop. He was glaring at Steve like he couldn’t believe he was real and like he was very frustrated by his existence at the same time. “Steve, I’m not going to hurt him.”

“ _He’s_ right here,” Tony insisted. “And he doesn’t give a flying fuck if he gets a little banged up. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been hit a lot harder for a lot less.”

Bucky’s face went empty again in a second, and Steve was glowering when he spoke. “You’re not going to get hurt. That’s not what’s going to happen at all.”

“So what’s going to happen then?” Tony took a few steps forward, wanting to get some space and forgetting entirely about his bruised ribs. He hissed, hand coming up to press into the ice, and he had to put a hand out to stop Steve and Bucky from coming to his side. “We just need to think.”

“This is the future, dammit, there should be a robot for–” Steve cut himself off when Tony snapped his fingers. He’d come to the conclusion the moment Steve had said the word “future.”

“FRIDAY can add it to her routine.”

“What?” Steve was confused, but Bucky got it right away.

“You’re gonna get your A.I. to monitor us in bed?”

“Kinky, huh?” Tony, asked, voice droll. “FRIDAY can set an alarm for when you start stirring.”

“That could work.” Steve ran his hand through his hair, considering. “Why don’t we test it out–”

“In the bedroom,” Bucky added, and before Tony could make a suggestive comment, he pinned him with a pointed stare. “Because you should be resting. Bruised ribs need resting.” Bucky stepped forward and Steve followed, wrapping an arm around them both as Bucky pressed his hand against Tony’s ice, applying pressure.

“Add it to the routine, and then hopefully we won’t end up here again,” Steve said, brushing a kiss against Tony’s forehead, then Bucky’s. “We’ll figure this out.”

Tony hummed in agreement. He caught Bucky’s eye, the stormy blue-gray he loved so much fixed on him as Bucky nodded.

They left the clinic together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
